Gundam Fate S2, episode 2 - Guns and Roses
Guns and Roses After launching out of the base, Ryubi in the Nova destroyed 4 GINNs right away and then headed straight to the black GuAIZ attacking it with a beam saber. Right when Ryubi got to the GuAIZ, it had blocked and then deflected the attack, pushing the Nova to a building and destroying it; the Nova had gotten up right after that and then started shooting the GuAIZ and then destroyed its head, leaving the GuAIZ blind but still able to fight. Since the GuAIZ was blinded, the pilot had to rely on instincts if it still wanted to fight, so it did; the black GuAIZ then suddenly got in striking range of the Nova and cut open the cockpit with a beam saber and just barely missed Ryubi. Believing that Ryubi was dead, the pilot of the black GuAIZ remembered something and then used the emergency back-up radar that was installed in its back to see if the Nova was really destroyed, which was actually still standing in front of the GuAIZ; surprised, the GuAIZ jumped back and then took out its rifle and started shooting. After dodging the shots, Ryubi cut the rifle in half and then slashed the cockpit; the slash did not destroy the GuAIZ but it did knock it down and disabled all its power. Right after the slash, the Nova ran out of power and the rest of the ZAFT soldiers left; to see for sure if the pilot was down, Ryubi got out of the Nova with a gun and opened the cockpit of the black GuAIZ only to be surprised by seeing the pilot with the helmet off, it was a girl who looked around his age, so Ryubi checked if she was still alive and then took her off the seat and took her to the base. The next morning, the girl woke up in a hospital room with handcuffs and then suddenly heard knocking so she hid behind the bed getting ready to attack; when the door opened, she saw someone bringing roses and then got up when he told her that he already noticed that she was hiding. The girl then noticed part of his face and started blushing a little, the person was Ryubi, when he turned around to see her, she was shocked to see that he was missing his right-eye but Ryubi didn't mind; Ryubi then told her that he wasn't going to do anything to her and that the roses were the only flowers left in the flower shop. After the girl got back in bed, Ryubi asked her some questions but the girl only agreed to answer if she could ask him some questions; Ryubi first asked for her name and she told him her name was Akiza Hart and then he tried to ask another question but then was interrupted by Akiza saying that it's her turn to ask. Akiza asked what his name was and he answered back with his name, Ryubi then asked why she was the black GuAIZ mobile suit's pilot and she answered saying that it was her duty, then she asked what happend to his right-eye and he again answered back, the final question Ryubi had was if she was the only person who pilots the black GuAIZ and she answered that the black GuAIZ was her own personal customed mobile suit so there was no other versions of it, and in return, Akiza asked her final question, she asked who was the person who saved her and why he didn't kill her. Ryubi then went to the door and left saying: "It was the pilot of the mobile suit you fought" leaving Akiza clueless on who saved her and why he didn't kill her. The episode ends with Ryubi walking in the hall of the hospital base and then skips to a scene with Athrun and Cagalli looking out the window at the rain wondering why Ryubi left.